The Batman
by Lord1019
Summary: En su basta carrera demostró una destreza física excepcional. Sin embargo, cuándo un adversario enigmático aparece en el estelar pone a prueba al Cruzado en su habilidad detectivesca. Todos sus enemigos serían la presa que 'Festivo' busca colgar en su pared; puede que falle o no, sólo el tiempo lo dirá y tiene 365 días, un año. Para resolver el misterio de Festivo "¡A Celebrar!"


Antes que nada, quisiera aclarar que esto es como una especie de DCEU que estoy formando; comenzando con The Batman (2005) y para que se hagan una idea aquí un cast. Espero disfruten ésta historia.

 **SINOPSIS:**

A lo largo de su basta carrera, Batman, demostró una destreza y habilidad física excepcional. Sin embargo, cuándo un adversario enigmático aparece en el estelar pone a prueba al Cruzado en su habilidad analítica y detectivesca. Todos sus enemigos serían la presa que éste 'Festivo' busca colgar en su pared; quizá Batman no lo logre, o talvez sí, sólo el tiempo lo dirá y tiene 365 días, un año. Para desenmascarar al criminal y salvar a su pueblo de éste monstruo oculto. "¡A celebrar!".

 ** _Cast_**

Christian **_Bale_** / Bruce Wayne- ** _Batman_**

Jared **_Leto_** / The **_Joker_**

Gary **_Oldman_** / Comisionado Jim **_Gordon_**

Malcolm **_Mcdowell_** / Alfred **_Pennyworth_**

John **_Malkovich_** / Víctor Freeze-Mr. **_Freeze_**

Wes _**Bentley**_ / Harvey Dent- ** _Two_** **_Face_**

Bryce Dallas **_Howard_** / Pamela Isley-Poison **_Ivy_**

Kevin **_Spacey_** / Dr. Hugo **_Strange_**

Joe **_Pesci_** / Oswald Cobblepot-The **_Penguin_**

Casey **_Affleck_** / Edward Nashton-The **_Riddler_**

Eva **_Green_** / Selina Kyle- ** _Catwoman_**

René **_Russo_** / Dra. Leslie **_Thompkins_**

Matthew **_Mcconaughey_** / Thomas Elliot- ** _Hush_**

Ben **_Foster_** / Alberto **_Falcone_**

Christina **_Hendricks /_** Sofía ** _Falcone_**

 ** _5_**

 ** _4_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _2_**

 **Plaza Central de Ciudad Gótica, Año Pasado. Visperas de Navidad**

Reportero: Buenas noches, televidentes. Hoy, en víspera de Navidad toda la ciudad se encuentra reunida en el corazón de nuestra amada Gótica; desde Bruce Wayne hasta los residentes del **_Crimen Alley_**. Promete ser una gran noche, pero todavía mejor una gran despedida para lo que queda del año.

 **Crimen Alley, Visperas de Navidad**

Labios rojos, piel muy pálida y cabello verde. La sonrisa del Joker era macabra.

\-- ¡Compatriotas! Hoy es un gran día, es 4 de julio, y vamos a--

Uno de sus secuaces le interrumpe.

\-- Jefe... hoy es 24 de diciembre.

\-- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser posible!

El hombre traga saliva.

\-- Lo es.

Sin previsto Joker le dispara a su 'socio' en la cabeza con una mueca de seriedad.

\-- ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! debe haber una forma de decirle al mundo que The Joker es muy navideño... ¡Lo tengo! Celebremos cómo todos unos patriotas de ésta gran nación en plena víspera de navidad. -- Menciona con una sonrisa risueña tras tronar los dedos.

Joker enciende un cohete con una cajilla de fósforos. El cohete sale disparado e impacta contra una edificación, prontamente todos los demás edificios arden en llamas. En el pavimento se logra vislumbrar un texto escrito en gasolina y luego denotado tras el fuego:

" ** _The Joker les desea un felíz 4 de julio, Crimen Alley._**

 _HAHAHAHA_ "

 **Mansión Wayne, Presente.**

Ubicados en la Batcave, Batman sentado al frente de una enorme computadora. Aparece Alfred caminando con una bandeja en la mano.

\-- La prensa saca provecho de la noticia, señor. Le sugiero que haga lo mismo.

[C]Alfred deja caer un periódico sobre la mesa sin cuidado, mientras que la comida que traía sí recibe un mejor trato de delicadeza. Un enfoque en el encabezado del periódico hace denotar el título:

 **"HACE MÁS DE UN AÑO QUE THE JOKER NO ESTÁ"**

\-- Yo estuve ahí, Alfred. -- Menciona Bruce tras levantarse de la silla. -- No lo atrapé.

Voz de Narrador(Bruce): Y sí no lo atrapé fallé en grande. Porqué de haberlo atrapado, estaría seguro de qué no causará más dolor. La incertidumbre es la peor parte.

 **Muelle de Gótica, Año Pasado**

Batman empuja al Joker (esposado) contra las vigas de madera.

\-- ¡Hey! Éste no es el camino al recinto, comisario. Entonces ¿cuál es el destino en la agenta, compañero? -- Dice Joker imitando a un policía al irse levantando.

\-- Almenos una docena de los que vivían en Crimen Alley están en una maldita bolsa; y los que aún siguen con vida no tienen un jodido hogar. Éso... ¡Éso es todo Joker!-- Batman le quiebra 4 de 5 dedos a Joker de un tiro tras entrelazarlos.

Joker muestra una mueca de dolor, sin embargo intenta disipar su atención riéndose para olvidar.

\-- No voy a matarte, éso me convertiría en ti. Pero éso jamás me detendrá en hacerte daño ¡Y nadie vendrá en tu auxilio!-- Tras decir esto, el Cruzado Encapotado fractura su muñeca, le levantó y le partió el brazo entero tras dejarle caer con violencia sobre las vigas de madera.

\-- B-b-batsy me estás lastimado ¡aargh! -- Joker estaba comenzando a temerle.-- ¿Qué nos pasó? ¡Dónde acabó el policía bueno!

Batman le escupe al Joker en los ojos y se dispone a golpearle en el izquierdo cuándo una cuerda le detiene el brazo.

\-- Asco.-- Catwoman entra en escena.--Batman, quieto.

\-- ¡Gatita, Batman se volvió loco! -- Suelta Joker.-- ¡Salvame!

\-- Catwoman, esto no te incumbe.-- Batman seguía forcejeando, tratando de llegar a Joker pero Kyle se lo impedía. --Oh, claro que sí. Sobretodo cuándo tratas de echar tu vida a perder por una estupidez.

\-- Ellos...-- Bruce dejaba de poner resistencia. -- Lo sé, pero ésta no es la manera. Sueltalo. -- Bruce duda un momento y ella lo interpretó cómo algo que no era: Rendición.

\-- Tranquilo Bats, siempre habrán más. Pero al final siempre estaremos tú y yo, amigo. -- Dice Joker con una sonrisa que denota.

\-- No. -- Batman le conectó un cabezaso al Joker, próximo a ello atrajo a Selina por la cuerda y le golpeó la nuca.

Una vez que ella estuvo inconsciente centró su atención en el hombre pálido, el detalle es que se había escapado en la confusión. Batman lo buscó, aquí; allá, no lo encontró. Catwoman despierta para entonces.

\-- ¿Lo hiciste, lo mataste? -- Él ni siquiera le mira. -- Se escapó.

\-- Ups. -- Ella le resta importancia al asunto, para ella sí Bruce no mató es una victoria. -- ¡Lo tenía, Kyle! ¡Él acabó con cientos! Y lo dejaste escapar, maldita sea.

\-- Batman, ¿entiendes que sí te salías del curso no había regreso de la porquería? y por más bien que se vea no te hará-- Batman arranca un soporte de madera proveniente del muelle con una patada. -- Fue un error meterte, no hubiera funcionado incluso sí esto no pasara. No te vuelvas a entrometer. Nunca más.

\-- Batman...--Ella suelta un suspiro.

\-- ¡Estaré mejor cuándo te largues de aquí! ¡no estoy mintiendo!... ¡vete! -- Él se sofocaba, la rabia lo domina con cada palabra aún más. Selina no hizo nada al respecto.

\-- ¡Ya!

\-- Seguro. Pero no olvides, Batman. Qué tú fuiste el que no quiso.

Catwoman sin permitirse llorar se va del muelle. Dejando a Batman destrozando todo lo que podía hasta que su nudillos sangrasen. No voltea, pero lo escucha.

\-- Por nada. -- Dice antes de partir.

 **Departamento de Policía, Presente**

Maggie Sawyer avanza por el recinto del GCPD, tenía una carpeta en la mano y se dirigía a la oficina del comisionado.

\-- Comisionado, tengo mí informe sobre el caso de Lazlo Valentine.

\-- Dejalo, en un momento lo reviso, Sawyer.-- Responde Jim con una mano en el teléfono.

Ella sólo asistió y se retiró. Jim prende un cigarro tranquilo.

\-- Puedes salir. -- Batman abre una ventana desde afuera y se coloca atrás de él. -- Hola, Jim.

[U] Plano general: se logra vislumbrar a Batman al frente de Gordon en su oficina.

[B]

\-- Ocho años y estás oxidado. -- Menciona señalandolo con la mirada. -- 20 años en la Fuerza y sigo andando.

\-- ¿Cómo está el cuarto puerco? -- Suelta Batman.

\-- En Arkham, sin sus materiales para jugar a la casita. -- Jim sigue fumando tranquilo mientras se recuesta en la silla.

\-- ¿Y las víctimas?

\-- Sin bajas.--Gordon apoya los pies en el escritorio y cierra los ojos un momento. -- Tal vez ahora que te oxidaste ya no me harás... **ésa** tuya, jeje. --

Se escuchó el movimiento de la capa con el pasar del viento, para entonces Jim se encontraría sólo en la habitación.

\-- Aproposito...-- Gordon baja los pies de la silla y abre los ojos sin prisa, se da cuenta que está sólo.-- Hijo de...--

 **31 de Diciembre, Asilo Arkham. Presente**

Vista a todo el complejo interno del Asilo Arkham. Dos uniformados caminan por los pasillos del Asilo, los pacientes observan su andar. Éstos llegan hasta un punto en especial, dónde abren la reja del enfermo, Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze está durmiendo, en su sueño está con su esposa amada, Nora.

Voz de narrador (Victor Freeze): Nora, mí gran amor. Que se enfría con el pasar de cada segundo entre mis dedos. Quédate conmigo.

\-- No puedo, Victor. -- Responde Nora con la cabiz baja. -- ¿Porqué no? -- Grita Víctor.

Ella no le responde, y conforme el silencio se aprecia Nora se aleja de Víctor.

\-- ¡No me dejes! -- Víctor intenta moverse para pararla pero no puede, no logra nada.-- ¡Nora!

Mr. Freeze despierta sólo para observar a dos guardias observandolo dormir.

\-- Ustedes quiénes son.

\-- Somos sus nuevos amigos, Freeze.

.

Espero hayan disfrutado hasta el momento, tengo pensando dividir la historia en 5 partes aunque todo vaya de forma continúa.

No olviden de comentar ;).


End file.
